


Pick Me Up

by Goodfellow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Candy, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, L - Freeform, Pick Up Lines, Reader Insert, lawliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodfellow/pseuds/Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is so oblivious to the affections of you, one of his dear companions.</p><p>...Maybe it's time you tried dropping a hint?</p><p>L x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

You know, for a genius, L really isn’t that bright.

Apparently you hadn’t kept your affections toward the rather stoic detective as secretive as you’d first assumed, it seemed like most everyone involved in the Kira case — those of which you conversed with in a more casual manner, knew your little secret.

Misa knew immediately; as soon as that little spark of admiration formed into a crush she was on your case, ‘discreetly’ making comments to fluster you or put you on the spot.

Obviously Light had noticed - his observational skills being as they were, though he had gently produced a reluctant confession from you, no doubt to confirm his suspicions (The sneaky little bastard).

You were fairly certain Watari knew of your feelings toward his employer as every now and again he’d send you small knowing smiles, like he knew exactly what was going through your head when you’d steal a glance of L.

Hell, even bloody Matsuda knew! God knows how someone like him figured it out! But not L. Nope; evidently he hadn’t a clue.

… Bloody idiot.

Ah well, you figured it was time to let your intentions be known to the emotionally awkward sweet tooth, but how to go about doing it…? You pondered this for only a moment as you fingered the opened package of skittles in your pocket.

A sly grin found its way onto your features.

That’ll do. Might as well make it interesting for everyone, right? Even if it’s just a tad.

You cleared your throat.

“Hey, L” You called to the detective who was currently going through tapes with Light. Misa was talking to Matsuda about something a little ways away, while Watari wasn’t in sight at all. Everyone else had returned to their dwellings for the evening so it was only the six of you, left.

He offered you a brief glance before returning his attention to the television screens in front of him. “Yes,  (your name) ?”

You swiftly popped a couple of the hidden sweets into your mouth before replying. “I have some skittles in my mouth, you wanna taste the rainbow?”

Misa and Matsuda stopped their conversation abruptly to send you incredulous looks, clearly both surprised to hear you say such a thing out of nowhere while Light gazed back at you with what appeared to be the slightest bit of amusement hidden on his face. L on the other hand had ceased his watching of the tapes to turn his computer chair around fully and gaze back at you with unimpressed eyes.

You stared back with a proud smirk on your face, unwilling to let anyone in the room know how unnerved you were by L’s expression.

You were about to break the silence when he beat you to it.

“ (your name) ,”

“Yeah?” You held your breath not knowing what to expect of the great detective.

Finally he replied,

“…You didn’t tell me you had skittles.”


End file.
